


Хочется жить

by essilt, WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Political RPF - US 20th c.
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Present Tense, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Ночь с 4 на 5 июня 1968 года в отеле «Амбассадор».
Relationships: Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis/Robert F. Kennedy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_тексты_M_E





	Хочется жить

— Боже.

На неровном выдохе Джеки кажется — что-то рвется в горле.

Бобби медленно ставит ее трясущиеся ноги на пол, помогает одернуть юбку. Аккуратно стягивает презерватив, так же аккуратно завязывает. Джеки мутно смотрит на вязкую сперму в латексном растянутом мешочке и думает: как хорошо, если бы все это осталось во мне.

Но Бобби такого не допустит. Бобби бдит. Не такой уж ревностный ты католик, а, Роберт Фрэнсис Кеннеди…

Все тело у Джеки гудит, везде хаотично колотится кровь; ей хочется стечь на пол, и, чтобы не поддаться, она упирается затылком в стену. Холод, исходящий от мрамора, медленно пробирается к коже. Джеки слегка трезвеет. Золоченая лепнина в дверном проеме перестает быть размытым слепящим пятном. Хрустальные люстры обретают четкость подвеска за подвеской, грань за гранью. Гостиничный номер дробится в них на сотни осколков. Красные бархатные портьеры вдоль стен напоминают знамена.

За ними беснуется восторженная ночь. У нее отличный повод для восторга.

Бобби натягивает трусы и застегивает брюки, заворачивает презерватив в салфетку и выбрасывает в мусорную корзину. Потом по-рыцарски встает на колено, помогает Джеки вдеть ступню в безупречную черную лаковую лодочку — сегодня с витрины. Пальцы задерживаются на щиколотке, обводят каждую косточку. Я очень старая Золушка, думает Джеки, откидывает голову и беззвучно смеется — немного безумно, немного пьяно, она и правда пьяна — бокал шампанского, два бокала, три… Невозможно смотреть на Бобби, двигающего пламенные благодарственные речи; на Бобби, с киркой, цементом и шпателем — политическими, разумеется — строящего новый Камелот, оплот равенства и справедливости для всех; на Бобби, близкого и понятного избирателю, как отец родной, — и не пить за его успех.

— Ты весь взмок, — шепчет Джеки, глядя сверху вниз.

Лето жарит нещадно. Даже ночь стоит душная, подогретая спиртным и лозунгами. Жара им на руку, не нужно давать объяснений — оглушительная победа кандидата от Демократической партии, объявленная в ходе праймериз, кого угодно заставит пропотеть.

Не слишком оглушительная, сказать по правде, но есть время уйти в отрыв.

Джеки мягко, по-матерински промокает лоб и шею Бобби бумажным платком и прячет в сумочку. Ей хочется сказать — отнеси меня в постель, но вместо этого Джеки поправляет ему галстук, придирчиво изучает рукава — нет ли где случайного волоса?

— Не могла не поздравить, — с хрипотцой говорит она и решается сделать шаг, другой. Коротко, но цепко глядит на себя в зеркало — нет, все осталось безупречно, Бобби джентльмен и даже трахается по-джентльменски, оставляя в неприкосновенности макияж, прическу и платье.

Она неосознанно подносит к лицу пальцы, ведет носом, вынюхивает дорогой, острый запах одеколона — и, наверное, кончает снова, до того все сжимается внутри. В ушах шумит.

— Блестящая речь, — говорит Джеки. Хочется прижаться к Бобби покрепче, но слишком велика опасность оставить на пиджаке запах духов, а ее Joy от Жана Пату известна всему миру.

Сегодня идеальный повод для радости.

— Нужна еще одна блестящая.

— Ты справишься.

— Еще бы, — ухмыляется Бобби. Смотрит на общее отражение в зеркале, потом на часы: — Пять минут.

— Мы спринтеры.

Он свирепо сминает ртом ее ненакрашенные припухшие губы — и отпускает, прежде чем Джеки успевает толком ответить.

— Пресс-конференция, — говорит виновато.

— Конечно.

Бобби пропускает ее вперед и закрывает за собой дверь туалета. Строгое великолепие отеля «Амбассадор» прессует со всех сторон, некуда спрятаться от венецианских зеркал, за драпировками спрятаны копии фресок, шпильки проваливаются в пышный марокканский ковер. Джеки вспоминает Арлингтонское кладбище, разбухшее в кашу от дождей, и передергивает плечами. Ну зачем теперь.

— Не боишься, что найдут и доложат жене?

— Этель беременна, — буднично сообщает Бобби. — Ей не до того.

От неожиданности зависть и злоба посреди истомы накрывают с головой, и Джеки хватается за обтянутую винным бархатом спинку кресла. Плодится как кошка, думает сквозь удушье. Она-то каждого ребенка заполучила с боем и на своем пути к материнству похоронила больше, чем выносила.

У нее кружится голова от мысли, что Бобби мог бы хоть раз утратить свою проклятую бдительность…

Он снова смотрит на часы, качает головой.

— Выбиваюсь из графика, — и поправляет рукав, прячет «ролекс» под манжету. — Срежу через кухню.

— Хорошо, — бездумно соглашается Джеки, безотчетно гладит его по плечу, рассматривает кривой короткий нос, похожий на клюв совы.

Бобби прибавляет к опозданию еще секунду.

— Иди уже, — она мягко толкает его, задает направление. — Покори их. Нокаутируй всех до единого. Маккарти слабак.

— Да, мэм, — усмехается Бобби; у него в точности такие же крепкие и крупные белые зубы матерого зверя, как были у Джона.

Сравнение не ранит, но кажется особенно неуместным. Джеки неловко, и она напоследок задевает кончиками пальцев пуговицы на рукаве пиджака Бобби. Джона не задвинешь в дальний угол, как кресло.

Бобби гасит свет, вручает ей ключи и выходит в наэлектризованный коридор. Джеки отсчитывает минуту и выходит следом.

Через несколько шагов она чувствует необратимые изменения в «Амбассадоре». Сами его стены источают неуверенность. Словно кто-то успел за эту минуту разобрать по кирпичику фундамент, на котором зиждется вальяжное, роскошное благополучие отеля, повидавшего политиков, военных и экранных звезд высшей пробы и снисходительно взирающего на разномастных экс…

Джеки прибавляет шагу.

— Врач, на кухне требуется врач, — негромко, но торопливо передает дежурный по этажу. Лицо у него спокойное. Воздух отеля трепещет и наливается паникой.

У Джеки екает сердце.

В столовой бестолковая толпа, все сгрудились на одном пятаке между рядами стеллажей с ослепительной посудой и промышленными плитами. Щелчки камер похожи на автоматную очередь. Джеки слышит выстрелы и оказывается в Далласе. Ползает по багажнику и собирает мозги Джона с вдвойне блестящей — только из мойки, политой солнцем — черной машины. Бобби плавает в луже собственной крови, такой похожий на Джона, словно сам Джон. Кто-то божится про тринадцать выстрелов, Джеки хочется смеяться и кричать — идиот, тринадцать пуль способны превратить человека в решето. Она смотрит на дыру в черепе Бобби. Слишком много народу вокруг него, тени наползают друг на друга, дыра черная и ведет в пропасть. Джеки рвет на пол, на собственное новое платье, она бестолково пытается зажать рот бумажным платочком. Теперь все знают, чем ужинает вдова президента. Кислый запах желчи разъедает ноздри. Платок пахнет потом Бобби. Она уже держит Этель, а та ползает на коленях в крови Бобби, пытается что-то сказать, хватает его за руки, театрально припадает губами к пальцам. Ее светлое легкомысленное платье на бретельках с рельефными цветами по всей длине остается безупречно чистым.

— Все целы? — спрашивает Бобби.

Он в сознании. Джеки ужасает его осмысленный, спокойный взгляд.

Она еще чувствует на бедрах теплые шершавые ладони — безупречно гладкие чулки делают ощущение острее. Ей стыдно помнить об этом сейчас.

— Все, — отвечает мальчишка-официант.

— Не снимайте! Как вы смеете! Как вы смеете! — истошно кричит Этель, бросается на фотографа и закрывает ладонью камеру, которую суют в лицо ей, Бобби, Джеки — какая там этика, этика пасует перед горячими кадрами, камера без мыла пролезла бы в черную дыру в черепе Бобби…

— Я буду в порядке. — Его губы долго-долго складываются в мягкую улыбку, полную смирения.

— Будешь, — говорит Джеки, но себя не слышит. — Еще как будешь…

К ним проталкивается бригада врачей.

— Не поднимайте меня, — говорит Бобби, теряет сознание — и его все-таки поднимают, чтобы уложить на носилки.

За весь следующий день никто не говорит Джеки: «Это ты его втянула». Ей приходится сидеть на своей гордости ровно и прямо, вспоминать лицо Бобби, когда он сказал: «Зависит от того, чего ждет от меня Джеки», — и знать, что все вокруг вспоминают то же самое. На недостроенный Камелот рушится кара небесная и стирает с лица земли. Между опросами свидетелей Этель ходит слушать сердце Бобби, пока это не становится бесполезным. Прогнозы врачей звучат все реже и неувереннее. Джеки снова хочется смеяться и кричать: имейте смелось сказать, что он умирает, трусы, даже я это понимаю, кого вы хотите обнадежить, чего вы пытаетесь избежать в мире, где убивают Кеннеди!

Она ждет неизбежного, плотно сдвинув колени. Вспоминает, каково чувствовать Бобби между ними. Слушает чужие соболезнования, адресованные Этель, и сама соболезнует Этель — и только тогда понимает, что конец уже наступил.

Она не знает, как сказать Каролине и Джон-Джону, что дядя Роберт умер, поэтому просто встает на колени и обнимает детей.

— Мы уедем, — твердит она, слепо целует их через одежду. — Мы уедем, ясно? Вы здесь не останетесь.

— Мама, мне больно! — хнычет Джон-Джон, Каролина терпеливо сопит — объятия слишком крепкие, но Джеки не обращает внимания.

Сколько же сил, когда хочется жить.


End file.
